Human umbilical cord blood (hUCB) is a rich source of stem cells that exhibit multipotent properties. Previous studies have shown that hUCB cells can differentiate into neural cells under the appropriate environment conditions. SANERON CCEL, Inc. is focusing on the use of hUCB as a therapeutic approach for treating a variety of neurological disorders. In this Phase I STTR study we will evaluate the efficacy of using hUCB in treating experimental hemorrhagic brain injury. [unreadable] Intracerebral hemorrhage (ICH) is a major cause of morbidity and mortality. Patients who survive are often left severely disabled, and the costs for caring for these individuals are substantial. [unreadable] Improvements in function for patients with ICH would add significantly to their quality of life and reduce the cost for care. We will evaluate the effects of administering hUCB intravenously into rats with collagenase-induced ICH of the striatum. hUCB will be given at various time periods after the induction of the hemorrhage. Animals will then be evaluated periodically to assess their neurological status over time. Comparisons will be made between hUCB treated animals and those receiving other types of sham therapy. After the neurological assessments, brain tissue from each animal will be studied histologically to determine whether hUCB cells differentiated into neural cells within the environment of the hemorrhagic brain. The results from this study will provide information on whether hUCB can be used as a therapy for treating hemorrhagic brain injury. [unreadable] [unreadable]